


The Quiet Truth

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Obbligo o verità?- aveva sussurrato uno dei due all'altroinfinitevolte ininfinitiappostamenti durantemigliaiadi cacce - Sam non saprebbe dire chi dei due avesse tirato fuori quel gioco per primo, ma improvvisamente gli manca terribilmente essere quell'adolescente annoiato dall'attesa del sorgere della luna piena, preoccupato per i compiti scolastici e costantemente arrabbiato con loro padre - ancora molti anni prima di, finalmente, capirlo - annoiato come solo gli adolescenti  sanno esserlo, accucciato accanto a Dean, cercando di tenersi occupati tra di loro.





	

  
  
La casa è vuota e abbandonata da molti anni. I pochi mobili e oggetti rimasti sono rovinati dal tempo e accatastati alla rinfusa in un angolo. Il lampadario di cristallo pende ancora intatto dal soffitto, talmente coperto di polvere da non riflettere la luce della Luna che filtra attraverso i vetri rotti.

  
Dean scrolla le spalle, e si lascia scivolare sul pavimento accanto a suo fratello.  
"Ehi, Sammy, dici che la padrona di casa si farà aspettare ancora a lungo?"  
Sam volta appena la testa nella sua direzione, distratto, in testa ancora quello stupido motivetto pubblicitario a cui non pensava più da anni e che improvvisamente non riesce più a togliersi dalla testa. "Uhm? Oh, tutti gli attacchi sono avvenuti tra mezzanotte e l'alba, quindi abbiamo ancora - " alza il polso con l'orologio davanti al viso "- Un'ora e sette minuti. Se la padrona di casa decide di comparire subito".  
Dean sospira, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro, e posa il fucile caricato a sale grosso sulle gambe stese. Non allontana le dita dal grilletto. "Non voglio pensare a tutta la polvere su cui ci siamo seduti", aggiunge, accigliato.  
"In realtà, la maggior parte della polvere è formata dalle cellule morte della pelle umana, e visto che nessuno mette piede in questo posto da anni - "  
" _Nerd_ " borbotta Dean, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "E credo che i due tipi in sala autopsie alla stazione di polizia in paese non sarebbero d'accordo con la tua stima della gente di passaggio da queste parti"  
Sam non risponde e, canticchiando sottovoce quel dannato motivetto, gira la testa verso suo fratello. La luna piena è talmente luminosa che riesce a decifrare l'espressione quasi rilassata sul suo viso.  
Sono seduti al buio in una casa abbandonata, sperando che un fantasma di una casalinga strangolata con un grembiule ottant'anni prima cerchi di ucciderli - e suo fratello sembra rilassato.    
Non che Sam possa biasimarlo: è il caso più facile che abbiano tra le mani da mesi.  
" _Every day I wake up_ "" - canticchia la figura dall'unico angolo dove la luce della Luna non riesce ad arrivare, facendo eco al fastidioso motivetto che continua a risuonargli in testa. _"I pour myself a cup_ " - prosegue Sam, senza accorgersene.  
"Non è quella pubblicità del caffé?" Chiede Dean distrattamente, stendendo le gambe. "Quella che passano sempre a Natale da almeno quindici anni?"  
_The best part of waking up_ \- "Uhm? Sì, è quella. E' tutto il giorno che ce l'ho in testa senza motivo".  
La figura nell'angolo sbuffa divertita, ma non è la persona che stanno aspettando, così Sam la ignora.  
"Ehi, Sam, obbligo o verità?", chiede Dean, con la bocca incurvata all'insù e l'aria forzatamente indifferente.  
  
_Obbligo o verità? -_ aveva sussurrato uno dei due all'altro _infinite_ volte in _infiniti_ appostamenti durante _migliaia_ di cacce - Sam non saprebbe dire chi dei due avesse tirato fuori quel gioco per primo, ma improvvisamente gli manca terribilmente essere quell'adolescente annoiato dall'attesa del sorgere della luna piena, preoccupato per i compiti scolastici e costantemente arrabbiato con loro padre - ancora molti anni prima di, _finalmente_ , capirlo - annoiato come solo gli adolescenti  sanno esserlo, accucciato accanto a Dean, cercando di tenersi occupati tra di loro.  
  
"Obbligo", sceglie Sam, mentre dall'angolo qualcuno ride della sua scelta: "La verità rende liberi, _buddy._ Ma immagino che a te non piaccia la libertà, visto che hai deciso di seguirmi", ma Sam non risponde, perché in quell'angolo non c'è nessuno.  
Dean non commenta la scelta, ma fa scorrere lo sguardo sui mobili accatastati e impolverati nel salotto abbonato, in cerca di ispirazione.  
"Ohhhh, Sam, sappiamo tutti e due cosa vorresti che Dean ti obbligasse a fare!", ride Lucifero, e la grazia nei suoi occhi li fa splendere come stelle.  
"Ti obbligo ad andare a comprare la cena appena usciamo da qui"  
Sam considera l'obbligo per qualche istante, prima di aprire la bocca per ribattere - "Dean, questo gioco fa schifo"  
"Bhè, se sai trovare qualcosa di meglio, accomodati - "  
"Dico solo che se l'intento era quello di tenerci occupati adesso, non ha senso scegliere qualcosa da fare più tardi - "  
"Okay, okay - _Gesù_ \- facciamo che scegliamo obblighi compatibili con questa stanza, va bene?"  
Sam si sistema meglio contro il muro facendo mostra di riflettere attentamente sulla questione. "... Per me va bene".  
"Ti obbligo a..." Borbotta nuovamente Dean, guardandosi attorno, e Sam sente nuovamente il petto stringersi al ricordo di un Dean molto più giovane e tempi molto più semplici. " - Abbassarti!" grida improvvisamente, alzandosi in piedi, mentre Sam si appiattisce al suolo, nell'esatto momento in cui una mano traslucente attraversa il solido muro di mattoni nel punto dove, solo un attimo prima, c'era la testa di Sam.  
"Dietro di te", urla, rialzandosi in piedi, prima che il rumore dello sparo lo assordisca.  
Il sale grosso finisce per intaccare la carta da parati consunta alle loro spalle, senza danneggiare lo spirito che sembra uscito da qualche spinoff di _Desperate Housewives._  
"Ehi, Dean, guardi ancora quella serie con le casalinghe - "  
"Meno chiacchiere e più spari, Sam", lo interrompe suo fratello, mirando allo spirito che si dissolve per un momento sotto la pioggia di sale, prima di riformarsi con qualche difficoltà.  
"Ehi, Dean, obbligo o verità - "  
"Ti sembra il momento, Sam?", nonostante il tono indignato, nella voce di Dean c'è una nota divertita.  
"Già, _Sammy-boy_ , ti sembra il momento?", dice la terza persona, quella che non c'è affatto, osservando pigramente la lotta, "Magari sei del tutto impazzito. Non mi sorprenderebbe. Dopotutto, io dovrei saperlo, no?"  
"Verità", risponde Dean, come se fossero due adolescenti ad una festa e non due uomini adulti in una casa abitata solo da uno spirito vendicativo che sta cercando di ucciderli.  
"Adori _disperate housewives_ , non è vero? Scommetto che ci stai pensando adesso". Ride Sam, prendendo in mano l'ascia affilata che spunta dal borsone appoggiato accanto alla parete.  
Dean fa un'espressione di cui dopo Sam avrebbe riso, quando, più tardi, ci avrebbe ripensato- "Ti odio"  
"Rispondi, Dean" lo incalza Sam, divertito.  
"Sì.  La nostra nuova amica non ha niente da invidiare agli Applewhite", dice, fingendo nonchalance. "Credo che sia quella parete, Sammy", aggiunge, indicando il muro dietro l'altro.  
"Lo penso anche io", concorda Sam, prima di conficcare l'ascia con un colpo ben assestato contro la parete di cartongesso. Dopo un paio di colpi, inizia a vedere le ossa bianche dietro i calcinacci.  
"Che ne dici di darti una mossa?", borbotta Dean, sparando l'ennesimo colpo di sale contro lo spirito, distraendolo dalla vista di suo fratello che si china a prendere la tanica di benzina.  
"Fratelli maggiori. Sempre prepotenti, dovrei intendermene, no?". La voce di Lucifero è chiara e cristallina, nonostante il rumore tutto attorno.  
Sam svuota la tanica di benzina sulle ossa sbiancate ricoperte da brandelli di resti mummificati e vestiti disfatti e polvere. Prende al volo l'accendino che Dean gli tira, prima voltarsi a sbarrare la strada allo spirito, adesso decisamente furioso alla vista di quello che resta del suo corpo esposto e inzuppato di benzina.  
Sam fa scattare l'accendino. "Ma perché a te si accende sempre al primo colpo e - ", scatta di nuovo. _La fiamma._ Lo lascia cadere sui resti che prendono instantamente fuoco. Alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere lo spirito della povera donna strangolata esplodere in tante scintille dorate.  
"Bhè, è stato facile", commenta Dean, scrollandosi di dosso la polvere.  
Sam, dentro di sé, concorda. Respira, e abbassa lo sguardo sui resti di quella che una volta era una persona accartocciarsi finché non ne rimane nient'altro che cenere. "C'è gente più sfortunata di te, non credi?", il tono di Lucifer è accondiscendente, ma non sempre Sam si trova d'accordo d'accordo con un simile sentimento. Oggi sì. E' uno di quei giorni.  
"Bhè, Sammy, hai un obbligo da assolvere, non credi?" l'angolo della bocca curvato verso l'insù gli dice tutto quello che ha bisogno di sapere.  
"Non devo andare a comprare la cena, abbiamo deciso che quell'obbligo non valeva".  
"Non so tu, ma ho decisamente voglia di hamburger. Con doppia pancetta. Ci meritiamo la doppia pancetta, per essere stati ore in questo buco".  
"Un doppio attacco cardiaco, perché no?"  
"Doppia pancetta", La mano di Dean si chiude per un solo istante attorno al suo braccio e poi lo lascia andare, in un gesto amichevole, ma Sam continua a sentirne il calore anche dopo parecchi istanti.  
La Luna è alta nel cielo e illumina anche l'ultimo angolo della stanza. Finalmente è vuoto e silenzioso.  
"Come ti pare, ma non ci andrò io a prendere la cena. E' il tuo turno e quell'obbligo non vale".  
Dean ridacchia.  
  
  
Più tardi, quando Sam esce a comprare la cena, oltre agli hamburger con la dose prevista di pancetta, ordina due porzioni di insalata.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
_L'estate nell'Alabama è la peggiore stagione possibile_ , pensa Sam, sdraiato per terra nel mezzo della stanza che condivide con suo fratello, cercando un po' di refrigerio.  Il ventilatore - un affare scolorito che John ha trovato in vendita a pochi dollari in un negozio dell'usato in fondo alla strada, e che senza dubbio ne vale anche meno - ronza e cigola e non riesce a fare granché contro il cado umido che si appiccica addosso e rende impensabile l'idea di uscire per comprare la cena.

  
Sam si passa una mano tra i capelli, scostandoli dalla fronte e facendo una smorfia disgustata alla sensazione del sudore tra le dita. Per un attimo considera il libro da leggere che l'insegnante di letteratura ha assegnato alla sua classe per lunedì, ma si sente irrequieto e senza un briciolo di concentrazione. Il ronzio delle eliche del ventilatore che girano troppo lentamente lo irrita. Da qualche parte sotto al finestra, una cicala sta cantando ed è un suono stridulo e fastidioso.  
Al piano di sotto, i passi rumorosi di suo padre sulle assi di legno del salotto gli danno il mal di testa.

  
Stende il braccio accanto al suo fianco, cercando di rilassarsi, ma la chiazza umida di sudore sotto l'ascella lo infastidisce. Si sente annoiato, insofferente e, soprattutto, accaldato.  
Le scale cigolano sotto il peso dei passi che salgono verso la sua stanza, ma Sam non si muove, immaginando di essere tutt'uno con il pavimento.  
"Ehi, Sammy", lo saluta Dean dalla porta.  
Sam volta la testa verso suo fratello, mugugnando qualcosa interpretabile come un saluto.  
"Spostati", aggiunge Dean, lasciandosi cadere a terra accanto a lui, sfilandosi gli stivali e calaciandoli via.  
"Spostati tu", borbotta Sam, ma senza vero fastidio, spostandosi di qualche centimetro.  
Dean si sdraia al suo fianco sul parquet consumato e Sam non pensa a nulla, distratto dall'odore di olio di motore, sudore e fumo addosso a Dean. Sotto la finestra, la cicala continua a cantare, ma non è più un suono fastidioso. Chiude gli occhi.  
"Venerdì lasciamo questo buco di posto, finalmente", dice suo fratello e per una volta Sam è felice di sentirlo.  
"E il lavoro all'officina?"  
"E' tutto okay. Gliel'ho detto. Mi pagano il mese anche se andiamo via quattro giorni prima. Papà dice che c'è un wendigo vicino al confine con il Tennessee".

  
Sam non ha mai visto un wendigo dal vivo, solo sulle pagine dei libri di Bobby e pensa che sia una delle cose più mostruose che possano esistere - qualcuno che sceglie volontariamente di mangiare carne umana fino al punto di non avere più alcuna umanità rimasta, solo artigli e zanne e fame. Non gli piace l'idea che Dean e suo padre debbano averci a che fare, ma non prova nemmeno a discuterne.

  
"Magari possiamo convincere papà a fermarci in una città più grande, questa volta. Cioè, non proprio una città, ma un posto più grande, con cose come cinema o una biblioteca vera", dice Sam, pensando alle poche case sparse e alla piazza che non è altro che l'unico incrocio di quattro strade nel paese, del posto dove sono bloccati da quasi due mesi.  
"Magari sì", concorda Dean, ma è esitante.  
Sam è troppo stanco e accaldato per preoccuparsene ora. Sospira e cerca di scivolare più vicino al raggio di azione del vecchio ventilatore - e, solo incidentalmente, più vicino a Dean.  
"Ehi, Sammy, obbligo o verità?"  
Sam apre gli occhi e volta la testa verso suo fratello, sorpreso dalla frase totalmente inattesa. Non riesce a capire perché Dean, tutto d'un tratto, voglia giocare a -  
Sta quasi per scegliere 'obbligo', come fa il più delle volte, quando realizza quello che sta facendo suo fratello e sbuffa divertito. "Verità"  
Dean è chiaramente sorpreso dalla sua scelta. "Uhm, vediamo - " borbotta, prima che il viso gli si illumini: "Cosa avete combinato tu e quella brunetta con cui è una settimana che _studi_?".  
Sam ringrazia il caldo che gli rende impossibile arrossire più di quanto abbia già fatto.  
"Abbiamo studiato. E comunque, se volevi che scegliessi obbligo solo per farmi alzare a prendere le tue cose - "  
"Ohhh si dice così, adesso?"  
"A differenza di _qualcuno_ ", continua Sam "Quando dico che vado a studiare, intendo studiare"  
"E quindi?"  
"... Ci siamo baciati"  
"E non mi hai detto niente?", Dean lo spintona leggermente e Sam cerca di scrollarselo di dosso, imbarazzato. "Mi dispiace che dovremo partire, Sammy", aggiunge dopo un attimo, con tono serio. "Se vuoi posso convinere papà a ritardare un po' la partenza, così puoi salutare la tua amica.."  
"Nhà, è okay, Dean", risponde, fingendo noncuranza. "Non importa. Non è come se stessimo insieme o cosa e poi non siamo stati così tanto in questo posto", borbotta. "Ci siamo già salutati", aggiunge dopo un attimo.  
"Ah, _amale e lasciale_ , Sam?"  
Sente il collo pizzicargli per il sudore e per l'imbarazzo, ma non risponde.

  
Pensa a Emily, la sua compagna per il progetto di scienze, e al bacio impacciato che si sono scambiati due giorni fa e al modo in cui rideva nascondendosi la faccia dietro i capelli ricci. Dovrebbe sentirsi triste all'idea di non vederla mai più, ma non lo è, _non davvero._  
La presenza di Dean al suo fianco è una sensazione rassicurante e familiare e il punto in cui le loro braccia si sfiorano è un contatto più reale del pavimento su cui sono sdraiati.  
Il vecchio ventilatore _cigola e cigola_ \- ma proprio sotto quel rumore c'è il respiro di Dean e Sam chiude gli occhi, finalmente in pace.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ehy, _Sammy-boy_ , obbligo o verità?"

  
La voce alle sue spalle non è quella di Dean, ma Sam la riconosce lo stesso, perciò non si volta.

  
"Ow, mi sento trascurato in questa relazione. Andiamo, andiamo, _andiamo,_ fammi felice: sai che ti lascerò scegliere. Non l'ho sempre fatto? Anche quella volta sei tu che hai scelto che ti strappassi le costole una ad una, non è vero, Sammy? E l'ho fatto, l'ho fatto bene, con molta cura, è stato un gran bel lavoro, no? Certo, immagino che l'alternativa fosse meno attraente per te, ma è il pensiero che conta, no?"

  
Sam apre il borsone ai piedi del letto e tira fuori il borsello consunto che contiene lo spazzolino da denti e le poche altre cose necessarie per il bagno. La zip è rotta, dovrebbe aggiustarla, pensa, appoggiandolo sul lavandino.

  
"Devo scegliere io? Vuoi scegliere verità?"

  
Il dentifricio. Dean lo spreme sempre dalla metà. Sam passa il manico dello spazzolino sul fondo del tubetto, appiattendolo.

  
"Ah, Sam, la verità è che sei quanto di più disgustoso che abbia mai visto, davvero, me ne intendo di peccatori, io, ma tu, tu,  _Sammy-boy,_ sei speciale. Voglio dire, l'apocalisse, bere sangue di demone, allearti con l'autoproclamato Re dell'Inferno era già abbastanza grave, ma  - Ma, Sam, _tuo fratello_!"

  
Sam continua ad appiattire il tubetto del dentifricio, meticolosamente.

  
"Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, sai? Lo vedono tutti, anche Dean. Il tuo sguardo è disgustoso. Sappiamo tutti e due che tuo fratello fa finta di niente perché si sente responsabile per te. Probabilmente, vorrà vomitare ogni volta che lo guardi, sentirà i vermi strisciargli addosso, so che ricordi bene la sensazione da quella volta che io - "  
Sam sussulta e guarda il pasticcio fatto con il dentifricio che ha appena fatto sul lavandino. Apre l'acqua ed inizia a pulire.  
  
  
***  
  
Sam non lo ricorda, ma la prima volta che gioca ad _obbligo e verità_ è a casa di Luke Miller.  
Luke è un compagno di classe di Dean e i suoi genitori sono fuori città per il weekend, e di conseguenza, come qualsiasi teenagers che si rispetti, ha organizzato una festa.  
La presenza di Sam attira qualche occhiata dubbiosa dai ragazzi più grandi, ma le ragazze sembrano trovare l'idea che Dean abbia portato il suo fratellino qualcosa di adorabile.  
La musica è alta e l'alcool economico e Sam si sente un po' sperduto perché non può dire di conoscere nessuno, ma non è più un bambino, ha sedici anni, quindi si passa le mani tra i capelli spettinandoli e cercando di calmarsi. Prende una birra, per tenere le mani occupate.  
"Non dovresti berla. Sei un po' troppo piccolo", dice una delle ragazze, con un sorriso enorme e finto. "Dov'è tuo fratello?", chiede, senza aspettarsi una risposta e facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla manciata di ragazzi che ballano al centro del salotto.  
"Qui", risponde Dean comparendo al suo fianco. "E no, è okay, è solo una birra, giusto, Sammy?", aggiunge sorridendo alla ragazza che  Sam non conosce.  
"E' Sam", dice  solo, senza vero fastidio, stappando la bottiglia. Ne prende un lungo sorso, ma la birra è leggera e Sam non ne è estraneo al sapore.  
"Dovremo giocare al gioco della bottiglia!", dice improvvisamente la ragazza, stringendo amichevolmente il braccio di suo fratello. Lo sguardo di Sam scivola sulla sua mano. Beve un altro sorso di birra.  
  
Non c'è una bottiglia vuota, ma ad una festa di teenagers non ci vuole nulla a svuotarne una.  
  
Non tutti hanno deciso di giocare, ma ci sono almeno una dozzina di persone sedute in cerchio sul tappeto ormai pieno di briciole di patatine.  
Sam siede a gambe incrociate accanto a Dean, tra le mani la stessa birra di prima.  
  
"Immagino che non ci sia bisogno di dire le regole", dice Luke, più euforico di quanto sia necessario esserlo, ma Sam immagina che tutto l'alcool che ha bevuto faccia quell'effetto.  
"Gira quella bottiglia, Luke!", lo interrompe una delle ragazze, accanto a lui, ridacchiando.  
La bottiglia gira un paio di volte sotto la spinta, prima di puntare nella direzione di un altro ragazzo e rotolare un po' di lato, fermandosi.  
"Obbligo o verità, James?", gli chiede, mentre qualcuno fischia, deluso che la bottiglia non abbia scelto una delle ragazze.  
"Obbligo - e giuro sulla tua testa che se mi fai correre in mutande attorno alla casa dò fuoco alla tua collezione di musicassette".  
"Buona idea, ma ho qualcosa di meglio", Luke ha il sorriso di un folle - "Corri nudo attorno alla casa"  
"Col cazzo che lo faccio!"  
"Esattamente, bello, col cazzo", ride Luke, guardandosi attorno in cerca di approvazione. Alcune delle ragazze ridacchiano, altri sembrano troppo ubriachi per seguire lo scambio di battute.  
"Non sapevo che fossi frocio"  
"Ehi, amico, ti sto facendo un favore. Hai una scusa per esporre la mercanzia. Mi ringrazierai dopo". Luke alza le mani, ridendo divertito dall'imbarazzo dell'altro.  
  
James sbuffa infastidito e si sfila la felpa.  
Sam abbassa gli occhi sulla birra che tiene in mano, con l'intenzione sciocca di concedergli una qualche sorta di privacy.  
Sente gli altri ridere - "Ehi, si gela qua dentro, eh!" sente dire James con tono imbarazzato e infastidito.  
Esce sbattendo la porta - (non che serva a molto, perché gli altri, soprattutto le ragazze, lo seguono ridendo).  
Sam va a recuperare un'altra birra.  
  
  
Un'ora e due giri completi più tardi, metà dei presenti ha baciato qualcuno, tre ragazzi stanno vomitando tutti gli shoot bevuti nel bagno (si spera) e Chloe, una delle poche ragazze di cui Sam conosca il nome, ha la bottiglia vuota in mano.  
Ammicca al ragazzo che l'ha appena baciata e la fa ruotare. Dopo un paio di giri, si ferma e punta verso di Dean.  
"Winchester", dice Chole con tono di approvazione, annunendo. "Obbligo o verità?", chiede sorridendo e sistemandosi i capelli corti dietro le orecchie con un gesto nervoso.  
"Obbligo". Dean sembra perfettamente a suo agio.  
"Devi baciare - "  
"Oh, andiamo! Gli ultimi cinque obblighi sono stati così! Un po' di fantasia, gente!", borbotta Luke.  
" - Sam", finisce la ragazza, il sorriso come quello di un lupo.  
Sam, sentendo il suo nome, alza lo sguardo, spaesato. Dean non lo sta guardando, gli occhi fissi su Chloe e l'espressione accigliata: "Siamo fratelli", dice, senza nessuna inflessione nella voce.  
"Lo so, è questa la parte divertente!", risponde ridendo, l'altra.  
"Non è un po' troppo piccolo?", sta dicendo qualcuno e Sam si sistema sul posto, in imbarazzo. Vorrebbe intervenire, ma - se iniziasse a parlare, non sa cosa potrebbe finire a dire. Resta in silenzio, aspettando la risposta di suo fratello.  
"E' una roba troppo malata!", uno dei ragazzi, Mark, grida.  
Dean volta la testa verso di lui, con sul volto un'espressione indecifrabile.  
"Lo so", ride Chloe, divertita.  
"Sam?". Suo fratello  non ha bisogno di specificare cosa stia chiedendo. Sam annuisce.  
Dean si gira e si china al livello di Sam e appoggia le labbra calde e bagnate di alcool sulle sue.

  
Non c'è nessuna epifania, nessun disgusto, la bocca di suo fratello non ha nessun sapore particolare dietro il gusto intossicante della vodka economica; è solo un bacio a stampo - ma sono le labbra di Dean e si sente improvvisamente calmo e rilassato per la prima volta in tutta la serata.

  
"Lo stanno facendo davvero!", qualcuno dice ridendo.  
"Non posso guardarli, mi fanno impressione"  
"Direi che basti così?"  
Sam sospira e si sistema nuovamente al suo posto. Appoggia a terra la bottiglia di birra, senza berne più.  
Può vedere che alcuni dei ragazzi sono a disagio, ma basta un altro giro della bottiglia e qualche shoot di rum, e nessuno gli presta più attenzione.  
"Andiamo a casa, Sammy", dice Dean, mentre la risata sguaiata di James sta attirando tutta l'attenzione.  
"Okay", risponde, alzandosi in piedi.  
"Oh, andate già via? Non sono nemmeno - Ehi, che ore sono?"  
"Le tre. Dovrei tornare. A nostro padre non piace quando stiamo fuori così tardi".  
Luke sta già scrollando le spalle, non troppo interessato a farli rimanere davvero per darsi pena di insistere.  
"Come volete. Ci si vede in giro"  
  
Lasciano la festa senza salutare nessun altro - così come lasciano la città la mattina stessa, con John che insiste nel partire alle prime luci dell'alba - _se aveste voluto dormire sareste tornati prima. Dormirete in macchina._  
Sam è troppo stanco per litigare e quando loro padre mette in moto l'Impala, sta già dormendo, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Dean.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
A volte passano dei mesi, o degli anni, in cui Sam e Dean non giocano affatto.  
Quando l'Apocalisse diventa per loro qualcosa di più concreto di un vecchio racconto, stanno bene attenti a non chiedere verità che non vogliono ascoltare.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sam ha passato la vita a guardare suo fratello flirtare con altre persone ( _e l'ha anche visto fare qualcosa di più che semplicemente flirtare, se è per questo_ ), e la vista di Dean con qualcun altro non gli fa più annodare lo stomaco come gli succedeva quando era ancora un adolescente arrabbiato e geloso e, soprattutto, _confuso._  
Quando Dean sorride alla cameriera dietro bancone, la serpe della gelosia dentro di Sam continua a dormire.  
  
Sam ha imparato a non essere geloso dei compagni di letto di suo fratello molto tempo fa, quando non aveva compiuto nemmeno quindici anni, e aspettava suo fratello sveglio, al buio, nelle numerose stanze da letto che hanno condiviso, in così tante case e motel che nemmeno li ricorda più, incapace di addormentarsi finché non avesse sentito la porta aprirsi e Dean muoversi piano al buio, cercando di non svegliarlo.  
Il giorno dopo la ragazza sarebbe stata un ricordo e _Sam_ sarebbe stato seduto sui sedili dell'Impala, sulla corda infinita delle strade d'America, accanto a suo fratello.  
  
Sam non è così ingenuo da non riconoscere quello che prova verso Dean.  
  
Ha districato il nodo di affetto e attrazione e bisogno cieco e - _amore_ per suo fratello molto tempo fa. _Ama_ Dean e lo ama di un amore e una necessità che nulla hanno a che fare con quello che era stato il suo amore tranquillo per Jessica, anni prima.  
Una volta Sam aveva pensato che quello che provava per Dean fosse semplicemente troppo per esaurirsi in una normale relazione fraterna e avesse occupato qualsiasi altro spazio libero dentro di lui, rispondendo a qualsiasi altra necessità - lo avrebbe sempre amato come un fratello e come un innamorato, e chiunque avesse deciso che una relazione avrebbe dovuto escludere l'altra, _si sbagliava._  
  
Sam Winchester sa di aver bisogno di suo fratello in modi e ruoli che le persone non potrebbero _mai_ capire, è _non è nemmeno tanto ingenuo da pensare che Dean faccia parte di quelle persone._  
  
  
***  
  
"Obbligo o verità?", chiede Dean e questa volta sono solo loro due, nell'Impala parcheggiata sotto la casa del sospettato numero uno, aspettando la luna piena.  
"Verità", risponde Sam, senza troppa attenzione, perché tra lui e Dean non ci sono menzogne, solo certe verità che non si dicono.

  
_Sarà stata la suggestione della notte stellata-_ penserà più tardi Sam, sentendosi ridicolo, ma sul momento non riesce a capire cosa possa aver spinto suo fratello a chiedergli - "Se potessi tornare a Stranford, lo faresti? Oppure, non a Stranford. Ad una vita normale, anziché, sai, tutto questo?"  
Sam non ci pensa nemmeno, prima di rispondere, per la prima volta a voce alta - "No" ed è la verità.

  
Dean fa scorrere lo sguardo verso di lui con qualcosa che è sorpresa e piacere e altro, quello di cui non si parla nella piega nella sua bocca, senza dire nulla.  
Dean non può saperlo, ma suo fratello avrebbe richiamato alla memoria, per molto tempo, quella espressione.  
Sam torna ad osservare la casa con le luci accese dietro le tende tirate.

  
La Luna sta sorgendo e da qualche parte qualcuno - _qualcosa_ \- sta ululando.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sam non è uno sciocco, sa che Dean lo ama.

  
Se anche non l'avesse saputo prima, il momento in cui suo fratello ha venduto l'anima per riportarlo in vita avrebbe dissipato qualsiasi dubbio.

  
Non sente l'ansia stringergli lo stomaco al pensiero di confessare a Dean quello che sente perché non c'è nessuna rivelazione da fare, nessun grande segreto da mantenere.  
Quello che c'è tra loro esiste e forse non lo riconosceranno mai a voce alta, ma parlarne non lo renderebbe più reale di come lo sia già.  
  
La volta successiva, quando Dean chiede ancora "obbligo o verità?", Sam sorride, sceglie "verità" e racconta nuovamente qualcosa di vero e di nessuna importanza.  
( _Le parole, dopotutto, non sono mai state il loro forte, e quindi lasciano parlare le azioni_ ).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt era:
> 
> 1\. Truth or Dare, TUTTE LE STAGIONI: tra un caso e l'altro, in un momento di noia, Dean propone a Sam di giocare ad obbligo o verità per ammazzare il tempo. Decidete voi che taglio dargli, se fluffoso in cui ad un certo punto esce l'obbligo di baciare l'altro, oppure se un po' più angst, in cui iniziano a venir fuori verità difficili da nascondere. E' per tutte le stagioni, quindi fate voi se ambientarlo in un motel, nell'Impala o nel bunker, come volete. Sarei più contenta se ci fosse l'happy ending, ma anche per quello, scegliete voi.


End file.
